


Can you quiet down?

by orphan_account



Series: Dream Team Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Boys Kissing, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub Undertones, Dream went all submissive as soon as sap walked in, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Fantasizing, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Non-Penetrative Sex, Power Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Praise Kink, Sapnap rides dream lmao, Sapnap watched them fuck, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sub GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Threesome - M/M/M, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), a bit - Freeform, also barely there, and they were ROOMMATES, boldness is GONE, degrading, if you look hard enough - Freeform, they rub their dicks together, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream goes out to the supermarket, accidentally forgetting his hoodie. When he comes to retrieve the clothing item, he finds George wearing it instead...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118675
Comments: 12
Kudos: 262





	1. Getting started

**Author's Note:**

> Don't send this to any CCs mentioned in this story!!  
> \--  
> ⚠️SMUT AHEAD⚠️  
> \--  
> DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
> \--  
> Also, feel free to leave requests down below!  
> I'll write  
> -Smut  
> -Fluff  
> -(maybe)Angst  
> -Most kinks (yes, including daddy/mommy kinks)  
> -Most pairings
> 
> I will NOT write  
> -Piss/Scat/Emetophilia (nothing wrong w/ liking it, but it makes me very uncomfy)  
> -Pedophilia (shipping a minor w/ and adult, like Tommy/Wilbur)  
> -ANY shipping between minors  
> -Slight TW- Suicide/Self harm  
> -Knife play(depends on circumstance)  
> -CGL(caregiver/little)  
> -Any smut/shipping between CCs who are uncomfortable with it  
> -Orgies(again, nothing wrong with it, just dont know how to write it)

"Hey George?"

"Yeah, what's up?" The brunette quickly turned his head from the bright monitor to face Dream, who was standing in the doorway. 

"I'm going to head out for a bit, I'll be back to make dinner. That sound good?" Dream asked, smiling affectionately.  
"Yeah, yeah go ahead. Anything you need me to do while you're gone?" George finally turns his whole chair around, pulling his headphones to his neck. 

"No, no, I should be fine. I'll text you when I'm on my way home, alright? Oh, and make sure to wake Sapnap up from his afternoon nap" Dream scoffs, waving goodbye at George as he makes his way to the front door. 

"Sounds good!" George waves back, turning his chair to face his computer again, headphones swiftly making their way to his ears again. 

As soon as he hears the garage door close, George is on his feet, quickly making his way to the blonde boy's bedroom. He quickly looks for the lime green hoodie that is so often hanging up in Dream's closet. It's easy to spot, being brighter than most of his clothes. Despite Dream's favorite color being green, he doesn't own many green items. Many of his clothing items are very distinguishable colors though, especially to George. 

From his view, most of the shirts and sweaters are brown or a dark yellow with the occasional bright blue. The only reason this hoodie sticks out is the almost neon color it gives off. It looks like a highlighter in comparison to the rest of his clothes. 

As soon as George's eyes catch the assaulting color, he snatches the sweatshirt and quickly pulls it over his head. It's giant on him, the sleeves completely covering his hands if not rolled up. The end of it lands above mid thigh, just enough to cover his pants pockets. 

He feels guilty. It's weird, jerking off in your friend's hoodie. Yet, it seems as if it's the only way he can get off at this point, porn isn't doing anything anymore. Somehow, there's something so erotic about wearing your best friend's hoodie, which is scented in his natural musk and overpriced cologne. He got hard just basking in the scent of his friend, imagining him in more than family friendly situations.

"Fuck..." George let out a breathy moan, his trousers becoming tighter around his erection. The boy rushed to his room, shutting the door and rushed over to his own bed. 

He opens the bedside drawer, reaching for the half-empty bottle of lube. The cap clicks open with a loud pop. George lightly coats his palm in the clear liquid before getting to work. 

He teases at his head before bringing his hand down onto his shaft, shuddering at the cold substance.

 _"Ah-_ Dream... Please..." George let out a breathy moan, slowly jerking his hand. He tried so hard to imagine what Dream would do in this situation. 

_"Such a good boy for me~" Dream would whisper, griping George's dick by the base before setting an excruciatingly slow pace._

"Dream! Faster... Please, please, go faster!" George pleaded , squirming _~~under the Blonde's grasp~~  
"I don't think you've earned it yet, sweetheart~" Dream would tease, slowly kissing George's already marked-up neck. He would suck another dark hickey into one of the few untouched spaces, keeping his pace slow. _

"Please... _PLEASE_ , Dream! I've been good, please just go faster!!" George cried out, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.  
_"If you're so unsatisfied with my pace, why don't you set your own?" Dream would scold him, stopping any movement on George's leaking cock._

George let out a needy cry, thrusting his hips up desperately.  
"Dreeeam." He whined, furiously bucking his hips into _~~Dream's~~_ his loose hand. 

_"Fuck, you're so pretty. Thrusting into my hand so desperately." Dream would praise, rubbing his free hand across a nipple.  
He would pinch at the sensitive bud, pulling and twisting as George so desperately chased his climax. _

_"Fuck~ I'm gonna cum Dream!"_ George cried out, tears streaming down his face.  
_~~Dream would quickly yank his~~_ George quickly yanked his hand away, ripping a desperate whine from His mouth.  
_"Dream!~ Please... I was so close."_ George sobbed-

"George? George have you seen my-" Dream pauses, making direct eye contact with George. 

"Hoodie..." His face immediately turns a dark red as he stares at the smaller boy, shocked.


	2. Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They frick.. that's it

"George? George have you seen my-" Dream pauses, making direct eye contact with George. 

"Hoodie..." His face immediately turns a dark red as he stares at the smaller boy. 

"I-" George sits there, speechless and frozen. Staring at Dream in embarrassment. _Fuck. Since when was he home?_  
"I thought you just left... I-" George stuttered out, hands trembling. 

"It got cold out..." Dream said, still staring in shock.

_He's gonna hate me. He's gonna hate me. He's gonna hate me._

"Dear lord..." The look in the blonde's eyes can only be described as predatory as he looks George up and down. 

"God you look so gorgeous..." Dream practically _growled._

The brunette lays there speechless, unable to think straight. _Holy fuck. What kind of wattpad fanfiction am I living right now?_  
Before he knew it, the taller man was on top of him. 

_"Fuck-"_ George groans as the blonde's calloused fingers expertly grip and knead his soft thighs. 

"Can I...?" Dream asks before continuing.

"Fucking _please"_ The smaller male replies, whining desperately. 

Dream quickly takes George's edged cock into his hand, starting off at a painfully slow pace. 

_"Fuck-_ just like that..." George whimpers, causing Dream's pace to speed up slightly.

Dream leans in, chapped lips pressing into each other. George moaned into the kiss, bringing his hands up to cup the blonde's face, completely disregarding the fact there is leftover lube lightly coating his hand, but only a little bit. With time, the kiss got more heated. Both boys fought for dominance, Dream ultimately winning. He forcefully brought the brunette's bottom lip into his mouth, sucking playfully before biting down softly. George groaned, his clean hand making its way into Dream's hair, gripping the blonde locks tightly. Dream grunts as George tugged his head back, ultimately breaking the kiss. 

"So fucking pretty..." Dream says softly, pulling from George’s grasp to lean into his unmarked neck, sucking a light hickey

 _"Mmnnn- Fuck,_ Dream!" George gasped as teeth sunk into his milky white skin. 

"Can I fuck you?" The blonde barely pulled back, lips only an inch from his brand new mark. 

"Dream... I've never-"George whines sheepishly, slightly ashamed he's never actually been fucked. Yeah, George has had sex with a few girls, topped a guy once or twice, but he hasn’t ever bottomed.

"Then I won't put it in _this time._ " George lets out a broken moan as Dream retracts his hand. Dream reaches for his own t-shirt before tugging it completely off. George reaches for the boy's belt, yanking it off as quickly as he can.

"Eager?" Dream teases, swiftly unbuttoning his pants and pulling his boxers along with them. George reaches for the hoodie he's still wearing before a hand stops him. 

"Keep the hoodie on." Honey- _Green, he knows they're green-_ eyes meet George's, pure lust staring down at him. The older was moving so quickly he never got a good look at Dream. 

Dream was _built._ He had a good amount of muscle, which was mostly prominent around his pecs and biceps. He doesn't have visible abs, but his v-line traces his hips _perfectly._ He certainly took care in his body hair, making sure it was trimmed and not a complete forest of blonde. Dream's dick was longer and has _much_ more girth average. George couldn't help but feel slightly self conscious, he himself wasn't small, but the fact that Dream was that big was a little intimidating, to say the least. 

"You're staring." The younger finally spoke, finally snapping George out of his trance-like state.

"Sorry... You're just really pretty..." George admitted, causing Dream's face to light up a bright red as he let out a quiet _"Thank you..."_

George's eyes continued to wander before Dream finally rested his hands on his thighs. 

"I'm going to fuck your thighs, is that okay?" Dream asked. 

"Actually- Can I..." George tilts his head down. 

"...George...?" They both sat in a moment of silence. "What do you--"

"Can I suck your dick first?" George finally gained the confidence to ask such a ‘risqué’ question.

Dream's face heated up at the question, his freckles becoming more prominent with his dark blush.  
"I- I mean yeah... If you... _If you want to..."_ Dream sheepishly accepted. 

George crawled into a more comfortable position, sitting comfortably on his legs while Dream stood on his knees. 

"I've never done this before... Sorry if it's not the _best_ head you've ever been given." George let out an awkward giggle before reaching for Dream's dick. He grabbed the appendage tightly around the base, giving it a few pumps to full hardness. He gave an experimental lick to the tip, cringing slightly at the salty taste and strange texture. He managed to push through and take the head into his mouth, making sure his teeth don't touch the sensitive skin. 

This certainly got a reaction out of Dream. He bucked his hips slightly, causing George to jump. 

"Sorry- Please keep going" Dream panted out, running his hands through the brunette locks apologetically. 

George sucked pathetically, not really sure what to do. He slowly made his way down Dream's shaft, his jaw already aching. 

_"Fuck-_ Use your tongue baby." Dream groaned. George complied, letting his tongue rest along the shaft as he continued to sink down on Dream's length. 

_"God…_ You sure you haven't sucked dick before?" Dream praised, gently petting George's hair. The brunette looked up, Brown eyes threatening to spill tears as he reached the base of Dream's cock. He groaned and gagged slightly as the appendage tapped the back of his throat. However, George didn't pull back, he kept his nose forced down into the blonde locks. 

"Holy _shit-_ Georgie your mouth feels so good~" Dream let out a low growl, resisting the urge to fuck his throat there. George pulled off of Dream's cock after that, jerking him off as he talked.  
"You can fuck my throat for a bit if you want." He offered, seemingly reading Dream's mind before sinking back down onto the blonde's dick. 

"Oh _fuck_ okay-" Dream took no hesitation to grip the brunettes hair before snapping his hips forward forcefully, causing George to let out a muffled moan. 

"You like being used? You want to be my little fleshlight?" Dream's grip grew tighter as his pace sped up, pulling George's head back in sync with his shallow thrusts. The older nodded at the question, tears falling from his eyes now. 

_"Fuck... I don't wanna cum just yet-"_ Dream moaned, "As _gorgeous_ as your mouth is, I want to fuck those pretty thighs of yours." Dream forcefully yanks George off his dick by his hair. The brunette was gasping for air, tears wetting his cheeks and saliva dripping from his swollen lips. _"God that's hot..."_ Dream mutters under his breath. 

"Put your back against the headboard, make sure to have a few pillows under you, okay _darling?"_ George’s heart fluttered at the pet name.

"Got it" George moved swiftly, aggressively kicking the comforter off the bed and grabbing his two pillows. He pressed his back flat against the headboard of his bed. Thankfully, it was one of those plush ones, so it wouldn't hurt if he _'accidentally'_ got slammed into it. 

Dream practically caged the small man, one hand on the left side of the boy's head and body pressed into him _very_ closely.

"Close your legs" He commanded.

George immediately complied, pressing his thighs together.

Dream inserted his cock into a gap just under George's testicles. The brunette’s cocked jumped at the sensation of Dream's dick dragging across his own. 

Dream didn't hesitate to start thrusting up aggressively, letting the warmth of George's thighs plague his senses. 

_”Fuck- Dream please…”_ George _screamed_ at the sudden pace, _fuck_ he’s not gonna

It didn't take George long to cum, white ropes Dream's hoodie as he called out his name. However, Dream didn't stop, he continued to thrust up, almost more aggressively into George's dick. 

_"Fuck- Dream! Too much, too much!~"_ George pleaded, but he really didn't want it to stop. His cock hardened eventually with the extra stimulation. 

_"Fuck,_ you're hard again? Does it feel _that_ good?" Dream teased, mouth connecting with George's neck once again. His free hand made its way to George's right nipple, pinching and twisting at the bud as he sucked another dark hickey into his skin. 

George nodded frantically, arms wrapping around Dream so he had something to hold onto. _"Yes! Yes! Yes!"_ He panted, so close to orgasm so soon. 

_"Cumming!"_ He cried, a pathetic amount of semen shooting out his spent cock. Dream came with a grunt, covering George in his love juice, breathing heavily. 

They both sat in comfortable silence, breathing syncing up with each other as they came down from their highs. 

"Are you done?" A voice echoed through George's room, and it certainly wasn't Dream's. He peered up in horror. 

_"Sapnap!?"_ They said in unison, both equally shocked. 

"You woke me up with your aggressive sex." Sapnap groaned, crossing his arms as he stood in the doorway. 

George was embarrassed, face redder than a tomato. Dream seemed to be unbothered. 

"How long were you watching?" The blonde asked nonchalantly.

 _”Dream!”_ George gasped, completely embarrassed at the fact

"Since you caged him against the backboard." The youngest replied, still scarily unbothered by both of his friends literally naked and literally covered in their own bodily fluids

 _"Didn't know you were such a voyeur sap~_ Look at you, hard after watching your best friend's rut against each other." Dream teased, George could feel his partner's cock harden while he spoke to the youngest. 

"Yeah, well, you're _hot."_ Sap replied, scoffing. The two went back and forth with the 'jokes,' when Dream eventually broke the cycle. 

"Need any help with that _bub?"_ He finally scooted away from George, removing his now hardened dick from his thighs.

"If you agree to never call me bub again, I _might_ let you fuck me."

George sat in shock, _are those two going to make him go another round?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I had to put "love juice" it sounded really funny to me"

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely self indulgent :)


End file.
